User talk:Noob saibot red
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Noob saibot red! Thanks for your edit to the Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 18:52, March 19, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Mister Zero I'm afraid you don't quite grab the concept of disambiguation pages. Carl Davis (Earth-S) and Mister Zero (Earth-Two) are not alternative versions of Mister Freeze. They're not even alternative versions of Mister Zero (the later Freeze). They're crooks named that use the name "Mister Zero". So they have no place on the Mister Freeze disambiguation page. Also, please familiarize yourself with the Image template and Naming conventions. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Images again Please use the Image template on images you upload. If you don't know how it works, just ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Signalman As with your attempt to conflate the Mister Zero and Mister Freeze disambiguation pages, you're again wrong. Blue Bowman (The Brave and the Bold: Deep Cover for Batman!) has nothing to do with Signalman. He just happens to have a name Signalman once used. So he has absolutely no place on one page with Signalman. I'm asking you kindly to knock it off. You're not helping. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Tweedledum & Tweedledee Hold it. You cannot just move around pages. The database works with intricate templates, and moving one thing without moving the other dislodges many links. Also, Tweedledum and Tweedledee is at that name, and not at Dumfree and Deever, because currently, Dum is Dumson. Dumfree's dead. Please, just stop editing unless you know what you're talking about. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Multiple accounts Hi. I noticed you made the following accounts: * User:Noob saibot blue * User:Noob saibot red * User:Noob saibot red II Please note that having multiple accounts serves no purpose on a wiki, and as an anti-sockpuppetry rule we only like you to have one. Pick one. The other two will be blocked. If you forgot your password, you can ask for a new one on the login page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :On Wikipedia, my user name is one of the sock puppeteers, and I'm blocked there. Now I'm blocked on Sucker Punch Wiki for something I didn't do. I will not start something here as well, so I will pick one. Just give me some time think of which one I will pick. "Creators claim..." When you claim "creators claim so and so", provide a link to the interview/board message/whatever in which they make the claim. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 20:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC)